


More

by stonerskittles



Series: Tease [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Mentioned Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, Mentioned Lydia Martin/Erica Reyes, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn’t come as a surprise to Allison when Lydia tells her that she and Jackson are fucking Erica and Boyd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

> A year later and I'm finally updating this thing. Have some porn as apology.

It doesn’t come as a surprise to Allison when Lydia tells her that she and Jackson are fucking Erica and Boyd.

Sure, some of the things Lydia says they've done have shocked her – Allison never would have guessed Jackson was such a power bottom – but hearing they're all together, Allison simply shrugs, says “I saw it coming,” and asks how Erica was in the sack.

“Fuck,” Lydia groans, “No one's ever ate me out like her, Ali. She does this thing with her tongue that – I can't even describe it.”

“No! Don't hold out on me,” Allison protests, whacking Lydia lightly with a pillow.

Lydia fell back on her elbows and looked up at Allison through her lashes. “I can show you better than I can tell you,” she says slyly and spread her legs in invitation.

Allison smiles and falls into Lydia. Their lips came together in a kiss. It was slow and soft; a tease. Lydia's tongue strokes along hers familiarly.

They've done this a few times before. First just to see what it was like to be with a woman, after a drunken confession that Allison had always wanted to try it. But it was strangely addicting. Allison begun to crave Lydia's touch, so different from Scott's. Her hands were smaller, not covered in calluses and her skin was always so soft.

After the first time, she'd cried to Scott. Told him what she'd done and confessed she wanted to do it again. Of course, Scott had forgiven her. He'd said that he understood and that if Lydia gave her something he couldn't he wasn't going to stop her. “As long as you're happy,” he'd concluded, face so earnest Allison had to kiss him breathless. Five minutes later, he turned to her with a panicked expression. “We're still together, right? You're not leaving me for Lydia?”

“No,no.” Allison had reassured him, running a hand through his hair. “I love you. I want to be with you, I don't want that with anyone else.”

Scott smiled crookedly at her. “Good. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

It took Scott two days for him to bring it up again. He had asked if he could fool around with Isaac. When Allison said it was okay, Scott request that Allison try to come over that night. “I don't like sleeping without you.” he said. Which was so typically Scott; wanting to make sure they were okay.

Lydia's hands came to rest on her ass, kneading the flesh and bringing Allison back to the present.

“Stop thinking.” Lydia murmurs against her lips as she slaps Allison's ass. Allison moans at the contact, but pulls Lydia's hair a little in retaliation.

“You shouldn't have done that,” Allison says, her tone mischievous.

Lydia laughs. “What are you gonna do?” She mocks. Lydia leaned up closer to Allison's face.

“Are you going to punish me?” Lydia breaths.

Allison slips her thigh between Lydia's. “Oh yes. You've been a bad girl, haven't you? Fucking around with your pack mates.” Her hands trail up Lydia's sides to her breasts, cupping them over her dress and making the redhead arch up.

“Like you and Scott haven't been screwing Isaac.”

“Jealous?” Allison raises a brow. “He likes to be tied up. You'd love it, Lydia. He gets off on it, on someone ordering him around.”

Allison pushes Lydia's dress up and over her head, leaving the girl in just her panties before pulling her own clothes off.

“Tell me more.” Lydia demands, but brought Allison down for another kiss.

This time, hands wandered as they kissed. Allison pinched Lydia's nipple between her thumb and forefinger, rolling the nub in her fingers. Lydia's hands slid up and down Allison's back, reaching further with each down stroke until she got to Allison's ass.

It was entirely possible Lydia had an obsession with Allison's ass, it was firm and round and pinked so prettily when Lydia spanked her. Which she did, often. Not that Allison minds. It was a little kink of hers, but Scott refused to do it for his own reasons.

Lydia gasped as the kiss broke, panting with the lack of oxygen in her lungs. Allison has moved to her neck, kissing the spot just under her ear that made her squirm every time. She kissed and sucked her way to Lydia's breasts. Here, she sucked on one nipple as her hand played with the other. Allison licked Lydia's nipple with broad strokes of her tongue before flicking it with the tip teasingly.

Allison licked between the valley of Lydia's breasts and continued the trail down, stopping briefly to suck a bruise onto Lydia's ribs and to swirl her tongue in Lydia's belly button just to make her laugh.

When she was situated between Lydia's thighs, Allison slowly peeled off Lydia's panties, leaving them hooked round one ankle. Holding Lydia open with one hand, the other slipped under her ass as Allison leaned in and ate Lydia out. She teased Lydia; licking around her labia and nosing at her clit before moving up to put the slightest bit of pressure on her clit using her tongue.

Suddenly, it occurred to Allison that Lydia was supposed to be showing her Erica's tricks and she had a thought. Giving Lydia one last lick, Allison moved away.

“What?” Lydia says in confusion, opening her eyes.

“I wanted to try something,” she explains, edging up the bed on her knees. When she reached Lydia head, Allison swung her legs over so she was facing Lydia's legs and her crotch was level with Lydia's mouth. “Show me what Erica taught you. Pinch me if you can't breathe.”

Allison felt Lydia exhale and she shivers. When Lydia strokes her tongue along her folds, Allison let out a soft moan and bent forward. Lydia spread her legs helpfully and bent her knees as Allison rubbed her fingers over Lydia's entrance before dipping two fingers inside.

It was hard to concentrate on pleasuring Lydia though, when she was twisting her tongue into Allison and moaning, the vibrations making Allison rock her hips into Lydia's face.

Pressing another finger into Lydia, Allison rubs her thumb against Lydia's clit, letting out little mewls in time with Lydia's tongue.

Lydia's chest is heaving, her hips shifting with Allison's movements and her tongue moving faster into Allison, almost desperately. She cried out against Allison's mound; she was close. Allison herself was nearly there, aching for release.

Lydia brought a hand up to press two fingers into Allison who's hips bucked at the welcome intrusion. In a sudden move, one of those fingers left and was pressing against her asshole. Allison backed her body up a bit, pushing the fingers inside her even more. One in each entrance, Lydia wiggles her fingers, choosing that moment to suck on Allison's clit.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Allison wailed as she came, accidentally curling her fingers inside Lydia, her other hand twisted in her hair.

Lydia kept one hand on Allison's s thigh to keep her steady but her other smacked Allison's hand away to bring herself off.

After Allison came down from her high, she moved to lie next to Lydia, catching her breath. Lydia moved one finger along her stomach in random patterns. “May I ask you a question?” Lydia asked.

“You know you can, Lyds.”

Lydia's hand stops moving on her belly. “Would you mind if Erica joined us next time?”

Allison's smile drops and her lips pursed thoughtfully. “I'll have to talk to Scott about it, but I'd like that.”

“Good.” Lydia leaned over and straddled Allison, pecking her lightly on the lips. “You're still my best friend, no one can change that.”

It was something Allison had worried about. Erica is much more like Lydia than her. They have more common interests. But at heart Allison knew Lydia wouldn't replace her.

“I know.” Allison flashes her dimples at Lydia shyly, kissing her again.

Allison thought about Erica. How her body would feel under her hands, how she could wipe the smirk off the blonde's face with her kisses. Erica would be kinky, Allison thinks, remembering the look in the blondes eyes when she leered at Allison.

Allison couldn't wait.

* * *

True to her word, Allison headed straight home to talk to Scott.

She makes her way to their bedroom, where Scott had said he'd be studying for the rest of the day; nursing school apparently required a lot of that.

Allison opens the door to find Scott on his knees blowing Isaac, who tugs at Scott's hair nervously. “Allison's here.”

Scott pulls off with a wet sound and smiled at her. “Hi, honey. How was Lydia?”

“Lydia was fine.” Allison waves her hand dismissively, strolling closer to them. She bent at the waist to kiss Scott, then kissed Isaac. Running her fingers through his curls because he was still looking nervous, Allison spoke.

“It's okay, Isaac.” She said softly, keeping her voice low. “You can have sex with Scott when I'm not here.”

Somehow Scott fucking Isaac had progressed into her joining sometimes, and  the three of them had fell into bed together again and again. It was Scott who first brought up that he had feelings for Isaac beyond lust. “He fits. It feels right when he's here, you know?” He had said, looking at her with his puppy dog eyes. Allison had agreed because it was true. They'd sat Isaac down, told him they wanted more then sex; a relationship. At first, Isaac thought they were playing a joke but when he realised they were serious he smiled for the rest of the day.

That night all they did was sleep, curling around Isaac protectively.

Isaac smiles at her words, sighing in relief and brought Allison closer for a proper kiss.

Scott took Isaac's cock back into his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he sucked. Isaac whimpers into Allison's mouth, one hand reaching down to grasp Scott's hair.

The kiss broke so Allison could sink to her knees next to Scott. They kissed over Isaac's cock, tongues licking around the head, making him moan.

Allison sucked one of Scott's fingers into her mouth, laving it with her tongue until it was good and wet. Scott winked at her in thanks before pressing that finger at Isaac's hole, breaching him. Isaac let out a deep moan and rocked his hips back. “More.”

“Pass me the lube, Ali?”

Allison does, watching eagerly as Scott fingers Isaac open. In no time at all Isaac’s thighs are shaking and he pulls Scott off, warning that he’s close. It takes a few minutes to get everybody situated, but eventually they end up with Scott on his back, Isaac straddling him and Allison at their side, watching.

She doesn’t touch, herself or them, but she watches. Allison is fixated on how Isaac’s hips move, how his cock is practically leaking between his fingers. Moans spill from Scott’s mouth freely - she remembers when they were new, and how insecure he was about it, until she told him that she loved it, encouraged him to be louder - and his claws are out, twisting into the sheets and ripping the fabric.

They come together, something Allison was sure didn’t happen in real life, but they do, moaning into each other mouths as their movements slow until they stop completely.

Isaac falls between them, still shivering slightly with the aftershocks. Allison tugs a blanket over them and cuddles closer, smiling at Isaac when he lets out a noise in thanks.

“Did you have fun with Lydia?” Scott asks, lying on his side and wrapping an arm around Isaac.

Allison nods, bites her lip. “Yeah. She wanted to run something by me actually.”

“Hmm?”

“Erica wants to join us, me and Lydia, some time.”

Isaac makes another noise, and she looks down to see him shrugging. “Boyd told me the other day that he and Erica are fooling around with Jackson and Lydia.”

“Lydia told me,” Allison says, running a hand through his hair.

“Do you want to fool around with Erica?” Scott asks, his expression neutral. He’s got his thinking face on.

“I do,” Allison nods. “But I won’t, if either of you don’t want me to.”

“I want to fuck Jackson,” Scott admits.

Allison made a noise of surprise but Isaac nods. “Makes sense. There's so much sexual tension between you both on the field.”

Scott blushes, but doesn’t deny it.

“I wouldn’t mind going there,” Isaac says, with a yawn. He snuggles deeper into the blankets. “As long as we’re together at the end of the day, I don’t mind. Just pack, though. No one else.”

Allison looks to Scott, who’s looking at Isaac fondly. He meets her eyes and smiles.

* * *

(+ Scott/Isaac/Jackson)

Jackson is naked when they get into the room. His face is flushed, one hand pulling on his cock while the other has two fingers moving inside himself. The angle is awkward, his wrist twisted in an uncomfortable way, but the moans spilling from his mouth shows he either doesn't notice, or doesn't care. The blonde whines at the sight of them, a plea for them to fuck him already.

“Fuck Isaac, look at him.” Scott growls, unbuttoning his shirt. “So ready, so fucking eager for us.”

“Oh yeah,” Isaac agrees. “And we're going to give it to him, aren't we?” His pants hit the floor.

Jackson shudders at their words, tightens his grip on his cock.

They stalk closer until they hit the edge of the bed, not touching Jackson yet. Just watching with hooded eyes. After removing the rest of their clothes, Scott and Isaac kiss. They ignored Jackson completely, even when he moans pathetically, now rubbing two fingers along his rim, pumping them inside shallowly.

Isaac strokes his tongue against Scott's and squeezes his half hard cock. Scott, in turn, grips Isaac's ass and kneads the flesh in his hands, eliciting a moan out of the other beta.

Isaac breaks the kiss to press his lips to Scott's collarbone, to bite down. It was one of Scott's sensitive spots and never failed to get him hard. “Isaac,” Scott grunts, tugging on his hair lightly to get his complete attention.

“Blow me.” Scott's eyes cut to Jackson. “Both of you.”

Isaac whines at the order, sinking to his knees to comply. It never fails to turn him on when Scott goes all Alpha like on him. He thinks of Derek and Scott together, using him until they were satisfied, cooing of him, telling him he's their good boy, that he pleased them. Isaac felt his cock twitch, but didn't touch himself. Scott once spanked him till he cried because he came without his say so. Still, he came harder than he ever had when Scott finally pushed into him, hands cradling his bruised cheeks.

Jackson follows as well, none of his usual snark. He knelt at Scott's feet, staring hungrily at Scott's cock, but he hesitated, like he had no idea what to do with it. Isaac cupped the back of his neck. “It's okay,” he says quietly, “I'll show you how he likes it.”

Isaac gently pushed Jackson's head closer to Scott's cock, fascinated that Jackson just opens up for it, letting out a choked groan when he tastes Scott. Jackson starts off slow, with broad licks across the tip. “That's it,” Isaac encourages, “Now lick the vein on the underside – he loves that.” Scott let out groan, punctuating his statement. Jackson followed the order happily, closing his eyes in content as he took Scott all the way in.

“Fuck,” Scott chokes, reaching down to grip the omegas hair. “His mouth is amazing, 'Zac.”

“Yeah?”

Scott's answer turned into a moan as Isaac took one of his balls into his mouth, sucking on the sac.

Jackson was making little wounded noises around Scott's dick, but moaned sweetly when it hit the back of his throat, and Scott was very vocal about his appreciation. “Fuck yeah, I knew you'd be good at this. You look so good choking on my dick, Jackson.”

It wasn't long before Scott was panting, fingers flexing in their hair, but then he's pulling Jackson and Isaac off of him. “I don't want to come yet,” he explains.

Scott cupped Jackson's face. “Jackson, I want you to prep Isaac for me. Is that okay?”

“Yes.” Jackson nodded to show he understood.

“And,” Scott rubbed his thumb over Jackson's bottom lip. “I'm going to rim you while you do it.”

“Yes,” This time, Jackson had a hint of desperation in his tone and he almost tripped over himself to get the lube.

Isaac spread himself out on Jackson and Lydia's bed, face down. He breathed in the scent of sex, mangos from Lydia's shampoo and Jackson's aftershave. He jumped when cold hands touched his ass, but relaxed when Jackson patted him in apology.

The clacking noise of the lube bottle being opened made Isaac melt into the sheets. He hears Jackson pour the lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. Which Isaac was very thankful for, cold lube touching him always made his skin break out in goosebumps and make his erection flag a little.

A lubed finger circled his hole, pausing to press on his perineum before slipping in. Isaac sighs happily.

“Spread your legs wider.” Scott says from behind Jackson, scraping his nails up the blonde's thighs. Isaac did as he was told, felt how it made it easier for Jackson to finger him. “Now hold yourself open. I want to see your pretty little hole take his fingers.” With a moan, Isaac reached back to hold his cheeks open, felt his face heat up despite himself. He felt very vulnerable like this, but he knew they wouldn't hurt him.

Jackson slips another finger inside and began pumping them in a steady rhythm, bringing him out of his thoughts. Beads of pre-come were forming at the tip of his cock and he was beginning to sweat. Isaac swore when a third finger joined the second, revelling in the ache he was starting to crave. Jackson massaged his prostate with the pads of his fingers while he waited for Isaac to get used to the stretch.

When Isaac finally pushes back on Jackson's digits, signalling it was okay to move, Scott growled quietly in approval. His eyes stared at where Jackson penetrated Isaac, where he was so stretched. Isaac's rim was a deep pink, the wrinkled skin pulled so taunt it looked like it hurt but the noises Isaac was making was nothing but pure pleasure.

Scott bit into the flesh of Jackson's ass, running his tongue along the wound to ease the sting. He pressed open mouthed kisses into Jackson's skin until he reached his hole, where he flicked his tongue against it, teasing him.

Jackson's rhythm stutters for a moment and Isaac knew that Scott had just twisted his tongue into him without warning, but Jackson let out a moan, long and deep, so Isaac figures he didn't mind.

Isaac rocked his hips back to take Jackson deeper, and let his cock slide through his fist when he tilted down. Heat pooled in his stomach, and he felt his orgasm creeping up on him. Jackson crooked his fingers as Isaac tightened his hand on the base of his cock and that was it. With a groan, Isaac came. His legs buckled and he let himself fall onto the bed.

“Fuck.”

Scott laughs, which made Jackson shudder. He pulls away from Jackson, ignoring the omegas whine. He slaps Jackson's ass. “Up. I'm going to fuck you now.”

Isaac flips onto his back, preparing to watch but it seemed Scott had other ideas.

“Actually,” Scott pauses, looking thoughtful. “Lay on Isaac, on your back.”

Jackson did so, shifting until he was comfortable. Isaac laid a hand on Jackson's ribs. “You okay?” Jackson asks him.

“Yeah.” Being a werewolf did have some awesome advantages. He would be able to take Jackson's weight easily.

Scott crawls up to them and wraps Jackson's legs around his waist. He'd slicked his cock up with lube while they'd been talking. Scott guided his dick to Jackson's entrance, feeling the leftover lube Jackson used to finger himself earlier. “You ready for me?”

Jackson nods eagerly. Scott went in slowly, letting Jackson get used to the stretch.

After a few teasing thrusts Jackson growls “fuck me,” and attempts to fuck himself on Scott's cock, but didn't have the leverage, sprawled on Isaac as he was.

“Come on, Scott. Fuck me. Or can't you? Should I go to Boyd instead?” Jackson taunts, smirking when Scott flashed his eyes. “He fucks me so hard, so good. He fucked me in the forest, doggy style, like an animal.”

That seems to snap Scott's control, and suddenly he was fucking into the blonde with a furious pace, thrusting with quick but deep thrusts. “Yes!” Jackson moans, dropping his head onto Isaac's shoulder.

“I caught them fucking once; Stiles and Derek.” Isaac whispers into Jackson's ear. “Derek was just pounding into him, fucking him on the wall. Stiles couldn't keep his mouth shut, was moaning like a whore. You should have been there Jack, they looked so fucking hot together.”

“Isaac,” Jackson whimpers, arm coming behind himself to grasp Isaac's hair as Scott fucked him.

“I bet you wish you were Stiles, so you could have Derek's cock. He'd ruin your ass.” Isaac's fingers gripped Jackson's hips so tight that if he were human, he'd have bruises.

Scott hit Jackson's prostate dead on, jerking Jackson back with the force of his thrust. “Fuck!” Jackson gasps, fisting his erection. He shoved his hips forward to meet Scott's thrusts, turning his head to moan into Isaac's neck.

“Is that what you want, Jackson? Should we send you to Derek, full with our come? I bet he'd be so jealous. He'd fuck you, make you remember who your Alpha is,” Scott seemed to be running with Isaac's idea, rutting into Jackson as he spoke. “Bet you'd moan so loud for him, bet you'd scream for him to fuck you harder, until you can't take it any more.”

“But you can take it,” Isaac purrs. “You're such a good boy, aren't you. You take cock so well, baby, our little cockslut.”

Jackson mewls, flushing even further at the praise. “Gonna come.” Scott hitches his legs up higher in response, holding his trembling thighs for leverage.

“Do it,” Scott encouraged, hips moving at a torturous pace. “Come for us.”

Isaac bit at the point where neck meets shoulder and that was it. Jackson came between them with a choked off moan. Scott kept up his thrusts, panting now as Jackson's hole clenching over his cock, but Jackson could do nothing but lay there. Scott came with an animalistic growl, leaning over Jackson's shoulder to kiss Isaac roughly.

It takes a while for Scott to move, but Jackson still whined in protest when he pulled out. The boys lay side by side, getting their breath back before sitting up.

“Come on,” Scott grinned. “We're gonna surprise the girls.”

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://marinmorell.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi.


End file.
